This description relates to representing graphics such as images, text and user interfaces in multi-view scenes.
In the ever-expanding field of presenting three-dimensional (3D) imagery on two-dimensional screens, such as in movie theaters (e.g., IMAX 3D movie theaters) and broadcast programming (e.g., 3D television over digital terrestrial or cable systems), multiple images (e.g., stereoscopic images) of a scene are often produced for the human eye to perceive depth. For example, by simultaneously presenting images of left and right eye views, depth may be simulated by using various separation techniques such as color filters, polarizing filters, time-based shutters, etc. While such separation techniques provide depth perception, superimposing graphics and imagery not complying with the human perception of 3D scenes may degrade or even ruin the observer's viewing experience.